The Hazards of Love
by crovvley
Summary: Castiel Novak grew up in a small, poor village just outside of what seemed like a normal forest. Though one day as Castiel meets a shapeshifter named Dean, the forest proves not to be as mundane and innocent as it seemed. Based off the album Hazards Of Love by The Decemberists. Rated M for sexual content.
1. The Prettiest Whistles

"Castiel, I told you an hour ago to go to the woods and fetch some water!"

The voice of his mother rang from the kitchen, causing Castiel to stir in his sleep. He had had every intention of getting up and doing his chore, but before he could he had fallen back asleep on his stone mattress that he called a bed. His mother, a frail woman with straw like dark hair and dirt that seemed to stay permanently smuged on her pale cheeks, then appeared in his doorway. She looked tired, like she usually did, but Castiel guessed he couldn't blame her considering she had a countless number of children and had to work her fingers to the bone every day just to live and provide for everyone. She gave him a sad, almost disappointed look from the doorway, but didn't say a word. Her hollowed out bluey grey eyes seemed to pour into her son, unblinking and unmoving. Not meeting his mother's gaze, Castiel then stumbled out of his sheets, quickly patting down his messy unbrushed black hair.

"Right. I'm sorry, mother. I'll get some as quickly as I can." He said. His mother just nodded before going back to the kitchen, leaving the doorway empty once again. Castiel sighed before changing out of his old clothes and putting on some fresh ones. He quickly combed out his hair with his dirty fingers then splashed some water on his face, attempting to clean any filth that might of accumulated over night. Next he slipped on his worn out brown shoes that had a small hole right on the toe. After he grabbed a wooden bucket, he set outside then sattled onto the family horse named Angel, a beautiful black murgese horse with a worn out saddle they had gotten for free off a shady man that had been living on the streets. Castiel gently pet her long midnight black mane before pulling on the reins and riding to the forest just outside his small village.

Castiel loved riding. He loved the way the wind hit his face and the rush as Angel sprinted through the woods, snapping twigs and crackling leaves under her hoofs. They galloped to the rushing silver stream that ran through the center of the forset and Castiel stopped Angel, gracefully jumping off her then tying her reins to a tall oak tree. Taking the wooden bucket with him, Castiel leaned over the side of the stream, dipping the bucket in the water and watching as the liquid fell into the pail. Once it was full, Castiel lifted it out of the water and started to head back to his horse. He only made it a few steps before he tripped over a stray root, sending both him and the bucket of water falling to the ground. The water spilled close to him, only about a third of it actually hitting him and the bucket landing about five feet away from him. He muttered something profain under his breath, then stumbled back onto his feet. Then that's when he saw him.

A young, beautiful fawn with surprisingly green eyes was lying underneath a bush, obviously wounded. Staring at it with curious eyes, Castiel bent down next to it, examining him with curious eyes. He quickly diagnosed that the fawn had broken his hind leg, and was incapable of walking or even moving. Cradling the young deer in his arms, Castiel quickly thought up a plan on how to heal this fawn. Searching for a small twig, he soon found one then placed it onto his leg and bounded it with a strip of his shirt he had torn off. He then sent down the fawn, a smile dancing onto his lips as the young doe took a cautious and clumbsy step away from him. Castiel gently pat the fawn's head then stood up and went back to his horse. Just as he was about to saddle back onto Angel, the sound of crunching leaves came from behind him.

"Castiel, right?" A man's voice came next, causing Castiel to tense, a short gasp escaping his mouth. Castiel slowly turned on his heels to be greeted by a man behind him, his arms crossed and something resembling a smirk on his lips. The man was beautiful, just as beautiful as the fawn he had rescued. He even had the strikingly bright forest green eyes like the young deer had. He had tousled blondish brown hair and a splash of freckles on his face. His profile was muscular and just a bit taller than Castiel's. Castiel almost felt self conscious with the man standing in front of him.

"H- How do you know my name?" Castiel stuttered, smoothing out his hair and moving his eyes down from the man.

His playful smirk stayed plastered onto his lips. "I know things. Thank you for healing me, Castiel."

Castiel looked up with a confused expressions. "Healed-? Oh." It hit him as he saw the makeshift cast he had made for the fawn lying on the ground and the matching gleaming green eyes that both the man and the fawn shared. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a shapshifter." The man said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_'Of course.' _ Castiel thought to himself, like he would of ever been able to guess that. "What's your name?"

He suddenly started walking closer to Castiel, causing him to tense up more with every step closer he took. Soon the shapeshifter had a hand on Angel's mane, stroking the horse. "You have a lovely horse."

"Your name." Castiel responded, a hint of danger in his voice.

The shapeshifter let out a goodnatured laugh. "Right. The name's Dean." He held out a hand, turning his attention away from the horse.

Castiel hesitantly took Dean's hand and shook it. "Dean what? You got a last name?"

Dean shook his head, dropping his hand from Castiel's. "Nope. Just Dean."

"Uh huh."

"What? I'm being serious!"

Castiel smiled for the first time. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Then there was suddenly a chill in the air, shaking the branches of trees and rattling their leaves, a cloud blocked the sun, removing any warmth that had been in the air. The playful expression fell from Dean's face,along with the glint in his kaleidoscope green eyes. "I have to go now Cas. Thank you, again, I don't think I would make it if you hadn't helped me."

"Wait," Castiel stopped him before Dean turned away, he wanted to ask the man how he had healed so quickly and effortlessly, but instead settled on a different question. "Cas?"

The shapeshifter smiled then winked at him, a bit of light returning to his expression. "It's a nickname. Meet me here tomorrow, Castiel." He let his lips linger on his name then took his hand, planting a gentle and chivalrous kiss on the skin before turning around and transforming back into the delicate fawn in a flash of golden green light, then bounding off into the bushes.

Castiel watched as he disappeared, dumbfounded about whatever had just happened. He shook his head then quickly recollected the water from the stream then rode back to his house, the full bucket of water expertly placed on Angel so it wouldn't spill during the ride. Once he got to his house, he handed the bucket of water to his mother who accepted it wordlessly. Castiel then retreated to his room, unable to get his mind off of the stunning and, though Castiel wouldn't admit it outloud, alluring shapeshifter he had encountered in the woods.

* * *

Author's Note;

|- This is my first writing I've posted on the site, so please feel free to critique me on what I can do better for future chapters/writings and I hope that you enjoyed this first installment and will continue to read others! I will try to update every week or so, though some times it may take awhile considering I tend to procrastinate everything and also have school and family and stuff :) -|


	2. A Bower Scene

"I'm surprised you actually came."

Dean appeared out of the green vinery of the trees, expertly stepping over a shrub before his feet settled down on a mossy patch of grass. The lullabies of songbirds chirping and bugs buzzing flooded the air. A slight breeze blew, causing the shapeshifter's golden brown hair to sway. It was as if the day had been made just for them, beautiful and pure. Dean himself looked stunning, the light seeking through the fragile leaves of the spring trees shining down on him. He looked like an angel; The light splashing down on his face to outline every freckle and enhance his profile and bring out the flecks of gold in his eyes.

It took the akward silence to follow for Castiel to realize he was staring.

"Oh, yeah, um..." He leaned against Angel the horse, who he had tied to a sturdy red oak by the reins again to keep him at bay. Castiel looked down to the newly sprouted spring grass, trying to keep his eyes anywhere but on the smirking shapeshifter. "I thought about not coming."

The comment only caused Dean's nearly smug smirk to grow, causing his eyes to gleam which brought out nearly every single color in his dazzling green eyes. Castiel wondered how many different shades there were in his eyes. There was dark forest green, like the leaves cascading above Dean's head, and then there was spring green like the blades of grass at their feet. Then there was a mossy green along with flecks of brown and the most stunning golden color.

Again Castiel had to catch himself staring, dropping his gaze back to the ground.

"Can't say I blame you." Dean started, thankfully staying in the spot he was at. Cas was positive he would die right there and then if the shapeshifter took even a step closer. "Personally I'd be a bit suspicious if a stranger I met in the woods asked me to join him the next day, but, hey, I'm not complaining."

Castiel went to brushing his horse's mane with his fingers, now keeping his eyes trained on her to avoid another staring session. "You were quite alluring. It was hard to resist your offer." The villager blurted out, a sudden heat harassing his cheeks as he realized what he had said.

The shapeshifter just laughed, this time taking a step closer out of the heavenly light, causing Castiel's heart to pound even faster. A shadow hid the light that had poured onto Dean's features,though it didn't seem to either improve or decrease how absolutely beautiful he looked.

"Once again, I'm glad you didn't. I have no idea what I would of done with myself if you hadn't shown up."

"You're lonely. I mean, it must be lonely to be in these woods all day, right? Or do you have others?" Castiel suddenly asked, striking up the courage to look up from his horse and put his eyes back on Dean.

A hint of a smile teasingly lingered on Dean's lips as he answered. "Sometimes it is. And no, I don't have 'others', as you put it."

"No family?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Nope. Well, actually I used to have a brother named Sam, but..." His sentence dropped off, filling the air with silence except for the chirping of birds and cascades. Dean quickly recovered, adding on in a lighter and over all happier tone. "What about you, Cas? You got family?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah I do. I have six brothers; Micheal, Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar, Uriel, and Samandriel. My mother takes care of us all by herself, our father left her after she had Samandriel. We all try to help our mother, but she so often refuses our help."

Dean immediately asked his next question smoothly. " So you have a girl back home, right, Cas?"

Castiel was a bit caught off gaurd by his question. "What? No, I never said anything about that..."

Dean tapped his foot, pretending to look impatient. Cas sighed before answering his question. "No I don't, Dean."

His name felt crisp, sweet even, on his tongue. Castiel was nearly anticipating the next time he could roll the word off his tongue.

The playful smirk returned to Dean's lips as he stepped even closer, reminding Cas of how fast his blood was pumping through his veins and how hard his heart had to be beating. Dean delieved his next line like he had rehearsed the entire conversation. "I thought you would be taken already. You're so handsome, I thought that surly someone would have already taken your hand."

Cas's cheeks flushed as his next words stumbled out. "M-my family is too poor to marry. I don't think we could ever afford it."

The shapeshifter gave out something similar to a scoff, now only standing a few footsteps away from Castiel. "Who ever said that money had anything to do with marriage?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that." Dean stopped him, and Cas closed his mouth before letting his eyes linger up to Dean's magnificent green ones that were looking down at him in return. They stood like that for what seemed like hours until Dean piped up with another question. "Do you want to marry anyone, though? Do you love anyone?"

Cas shook his head slightly, using all the courage he had to keep his gaze locked with Dean's. "No. The only ones I love are my brother and my mother."

"So the positions open?"

The shapeshifter's words caught Castiel off gaurd once again, causing him to look down and hesitat. "I, um,...What?"

Dean's ever famous smirk returned to his lips as he took yet another step closer, leaving hardly any space so Cas could just feel Dean's body heat radiating off him. "So the positions open?" The shapeshifter repeated unhelpfully. "You said you're not taken, or courting with anyone. So tell me this, Cas, would you ever consider marrying me?"

"But, you're a..." Castiel looked him up and down, attempting to signal that he was a man. It was impossible for two men to love each other...right? That's what Cas had always been told. He'd also been told that two men that love each other would be hanged publicly, then suffer in Hell for eternity. 'But isn't that wrong?' Castiel would of asked when he was younger, only to be greeted with a sharp reply of 'it's just how things work.'

Dean tilted his head to the side, completely unfazed by his comment. "Yeah, so? What if I wasn't a guy, then would you consider it?"

"But-"

"Just answer me. Would you?"

Again there was hesitation before Castiel replied. "Y-Yes."

"You don't sound so sure."

"I am- I mean, I'm not."

"Looks like you need some convincing." Dean said with a smug, nearly flirty expression which caused Castiel to feel like he was shrinking under his gaze.

Castiel straightened his back in an attempt to remove his sudden feelings of insecurity. "Fine. Convine me, then."

Then just like that, the shapeshifter kissed Castiel without a moment's hesitation. Dean removed any space that had been between them, expertly sliding their lips together like two puzzle pieces. Castiel's arms wrapped around his neck in response, his initial response being surprise then quickly fading into some sort of pleasure Cas couldn't find himself to describe. Dean's deep green eyes shut immediately, leaving the other to stare at lightly freckled eyelids until he too shut his eyes. Castiel enjoyed every single second of it. He kept note of the way Dean moved their lips together and the way he smelled just like all the fresh good smells of the earth like flowers and mint leaves, and the way Dean pulled him closer as he deeped the kiss, causing a noise that Castiel didn't know he was capable of making to escape his own throat.

Somehow they had ended up in a position that had Castiel's back against a tree, Dean pressing himself against the man, his slight height now dominating over him. Their mess of lips had gotten sloopier, but no less enjoyable. The shapeshifter broke away from the kiss after Castiel sighed his name against their entangled lips. His green eyes bored into the man, Castiel opening his own eyes a few moments after to be greeted by the dazzling emeralds. They stayed that way in silence, their chests rising and falling in deep breaths against each other.

"Was that convincing enough?" Dean finally asked, not moving.

Castiel nodded, staring up at Dean in an incredulous manner, his lips remaining parted as he caught his breath. "It was." He was eventually able to say.

Then in a sudden movement, Dean pulled Castiel away from the tree so his back was no longer resting on it. He had his arms wrapped around his waist, Castiel's arms remaining looped around his neck. "When can I see you again? I do not wish for this to be our last meeting." The villager breathed out, his blue eyes appearing almost pleading.

The corners of Dean's lips quirked up into a smile before he placed a kiss on the side of Castiel's face right next to his ear. As he spoke he kept his lips only a feathers length away from the skin so his lips brushed Cas's cheek as the words left his mouth. "Meet me here tonight."

Then just like that, Dean was gone in a sudden blur, abandoning Castiel in the forest.


	3. Wager All

"So Cassie, you want to tell me where you've been all morning?"

Gabriel greeted Castiel once he arrived at their small shack and brought Angel into her box they called a stable, Gabriel leaning coolly in the doorway. Castiel held up a bucket filled to the brim with various sorts of berries and edible leaves. "I wanted to be useful for a change, so I picked these. It's a surprise for mother."

His brother gave him an unbelieving look, raising an eyebrow. "It took you all morning to pick those?"

"The bushes are still rather bare so I had to travel father and longer in the woods than I usually do." Castiel lied.

Luckily his older brother bought his lie, deciding not to argue. He moved out of the doorway then pushed open the door for Cas, allowing him to enter. Castiel thanked him greatly than slinked through the doorway, Gabriel following soon after once he closed the creaky wooden door. They parted their seperate ways once Castiel appeared in the kitchen, hiding the bucket flooding with berries and plants behind his back. Gabriel watched with interest from the doorway. It was rare when they could surprise their mother, for they rarely could fathom anything to surprise her with. It was like finding gold if they could cause their beloved mother to smile.

"Mother, I have something for you." Castiel said, causing his mother to turn away from whatever cooking project to look at her son. She binked as if she was trying to determine whether or not he was actually standing there or of it was all just an illusion. A ten year old Samandriel hid behind his mother's raggedy dress, peeking his head out to watch his older brother.

"What do you have, Castiel?" Her voice was soft, sweet even. Their mother was never harsh, even when she was angry. The majority of the time her voice would sound hollow and empty, if anything. So it was a nice surprise to hear his mother's voice so caring.

Cas gave a huge grin then went over to his mother, placing down the huge bucket of colorful bursting berries and various other plants used for cooking in front of her. "I picked these in the morning from the forest. I thought you might enjoy them."

Her son's gesture caused the smallest smile to dance onto her lips, light returning to expression for a blissful moment as she graciously accepted the gift. "Thank you, Castiel. Thank you."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gabriel grin from the kitchen doorway then creep off somewhere else in the house. Samandriel stood on his tiptoes, steaing a ripe blueberry off the top of the bucket and plopping it in his mouth before his mother could protest.

Later that day Gabriel encountered Castiel once again, this time more questioning than before but still wearing his usual insincere mask. "You're unusually happy today, Castiel, and I wish to know why."

Cas had been acting unusually gleeful that day. After he had given his mother his findings from the forest, he had helped her cook then even cleaned up the house. He even found the time to play with Samandriel and then later help their mother once again, this time setting the table and helping prepare the dinner in general.

"I'm not sure." The younger brother lied, his blue eyes quickly darting to the ground then back up to Gabriel. "I guess I just woke up in an exceptionally good mood today. Anything wrong with that?"

Gabriel crossed his arms. "Yeah, there sort of is. You see, Cassie, no one in this family wakes up just feeling like a million bucks. That's not how it works here."

Castiel crossed his arms in return, border line mocking his brother. "Well _I_ did and I honestly don't know why you're so suspicious."

Gabriel's face broke out into a cheesy grin. "You're in _love_, aren't you Cassie?"

"I am not!" Castiel protested in a not so quiet hushed whisper, uncrossing his arms.

"Who is it? Hale?"

"No. It's no one."

"I don't believe you." Gabriel teased in a singsong voice.

Castiel was going to respond with a sharp remark before he felt someone appear behind him. "Didn't mother just tell you two to go to bed?"

Michael. That had been Cas's first guess, his second being Lucifer. The two were twins, and always were bickering or attempted to out wit or out prove each other in one way or another. Both Castiel and Gabriel turned around on their heels, standing in some sort of attention as their eldest brother surveyed them with a judging expression.

"We were just about to, Michael." Gabriel answered.

Michael crossed his arms. "It sure doesn't look like it."

"Well, we were." Gabriel replied cuttingly.

Michael raised an eyebrow before sighing and saying before turning away, "Uh huh. Well remember that mother is very particular about bedtimes. You know it upsets her when you disobey."

Castiel and Gabriel nodded like trained puppies, Cas going back to glaring at Gabriel once Michael had disappeared. Their mother was particular about bedtimes, even though Gabriel was seventeen and Castiel was sixteen. It was one of the only things that she was even a bit stern about. Gabriel stuck his tongue out playfully at his younger brother before skipping down the hall to his room.

Castiel waited until both his brothers and mother were asleep until he snuck out. He had changed into his most presentable outfit beforehand and had made somewhat of an attempt to comb his unkept dark hair. After splashing some water on his face, Cas quietly slunk out his bedroom window. Once he was outside in the cool night air, he decided it would be better to walk to the forest rather than take Angel. If he took the horse, it would surly be noticed and would higher the chances of him being heard. Even though it would take longer, Castiel set out to the forest before he could change his mind. He hid in the shadows of his village, tiptoeing around until he reached the enterence to the woods. The young villager felt a rush of relief as he reached the opening, mixed with a splash of excitement and anticipation.

Something was different about traveling in the forest at night. It felt more relaxed, but overall, more dangerous. The sky was black coal, splashed with tiny pinpricks of light that proved to be the only light besides the almost full moon hanging suspended in the black abyss. Noises that Cas hadn't heard during the day were now magnified by thousands. New noises appeared too, such as the hooting of owls and the screeching of bats flying above the canopy of the trees. Castiel wasn't even quite sure if he was going to right way, and even was positive that he was lost at some point before he felt arms wrapped around him. "Castiel."

Cas felt a moment of panic but quickly relaxed as Dean's voice filled his ears. "Dean." He breathed out, his body already relaxing into the shapeshifter's chest. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late."

This caused a soft chuckle from Dean. "You're right on time, actually."

"Good." Castiel smiled, squirming out of his arms for a moment to reposition himself so he was facing Dean.

"You look nice tonight." Dean commented, immediatly locking his eyes with Cas's piercing blue gaze.

Castiel then put his arms around Dean's neck after a moment of hesitation. "Thank you, and so do you."

Dean always looked stunning, though Cas didn't say that outloud. That night he was wearing a forest green tie up vest and had on a pair of medium brown khaki pants. His hair was effortlessly styled, his usually glowing green eyes now subsided by the shadows of the night. It was then Dean untangled the both of them from their embrace, locking their hands together as a soft smile stayed painted on his lips. "I want to show you something. Follow me."

The shapeshifter didn't give him much of a choice as he gently tugged on Castiel's hand, leading him deeper into the forest. After weaving their way through trees and thorny bushes, Dean had lead him to a spot just by a small running stream. A bed of clovers lay there, the trees parting just above to make way for a path of moon light. Various other sorts of wildflowers gaurded the area, the steady glow of moon light elimating their delicate petals. Castiel didn't notice Dean letting go of his hand and sneaking off as he stared breathtaken at the scenery around them. "Dean, this is beautiful. Amazing, actually."

He turned to see Dean back at his side, holding a strickingly deep blue flower in his hand. With a smile he handed it to Cas. "For you. It reminded me of your eyes." Dean realized how chiched that must of sounded a bit too late after he had said it.

With a bashful smile Castiel accepted the flower, later placing a light kiss on Dean's cheek. "Thank you."

Dean then pulled him closer, stealing his lips with his own. Cas immediately melted under his touch, kissing him back passionatly. The kiss continued, Dean playing it like it was a dance. Every move was mesmorizing alnd precise, and Cas was completely under it's control. The night continued like so, conversations about anything they could think about that were often interrupted by a kiss. It was around midnight when Dean had his hands at the other's waist, leaning him down slightly as their lips just brushed up against each other. The shapeshifter breathed out his name, causing Castiel to open his eyes and watch Dean expectently. "Yes?" The blue eyed man asked.

Dean took a breath before he spoke, elevating Cas's body up slightly so they were both pressed against each other. "I want to make love to you, Castiel. Please, I _want _you, Cas, just say yes."

Castiel's answer was nearly automatic. "Yes."

Then just like that, Dean had possessed Cas's lips with his own, moving them together almost hungrily. Castiel closed his eyes, allowing Dean's hands to expertly slide off his shirt, letting the cool spring night air nip softly at Cas's skin. Off came the rest of his clothes, soon after Dean's own clothes being tossed to the ground. In a flurry of movement, the two men fell into the bed of clovers. Just above them, the tree branches parted to allow the painted night sky to shelter them. The light from the moon and stars shined mercilessly down on them as Dean rolled over, placing himself on top of Castiel. The texture of clovers brushing against bare skin was a new feeling to both of them, though not either one minded. Castiel let a noise of pleasure escape from his lips as the kiss continued, Dean's hands teasing down his body, fingertips just brushing across the skin. The foreplay continued, both of their hands grasping at the other, never wanting to let go. A moan emitted from Dean after Cas had pulled gently on his hair, his fingers tangling through his golden brown locks as their hips rolled effortlessly together.

Next Dean had Castiel laying on the ground, his back to him. Cas breathed out the other's name, filled with something he could only label as anticipation. That was when Dean entered Castiel. He tried to do it smoothly and as painlessly as possible, but could see he hadn't succeeded when Cas squirmed. The shapeshifter pulled out, waiting a moment before he pushed his tip in as an attempt to both loosen up Castiel and get him used to the feeling. Feeling Cas loosen up, Dean continued. Soon he found some sort of rhythm, thrusting in and out, gradually gaining speed and pushing in deeper with every turn. Castiel moaned Dean's name once again, feeling his own release beginning to build up. Dean had thrusted into Cas one last time, his entire length going in. He then pulled out suddenly, releasing as a groan of pleasure escaped his throat. At the sound, Castiel too reached his high, feeling his liquid spill out onto the earthy ground before Dean positioned theselves so Cas was back on his back staring up at Dean.

Their chests rose and fell against each other as they lay there in silence. Dean had their legs tangled together. Cas's arms were entangled around his neck. The crickets seemed to be singing just for them, their song filling the night as Dean stole another kiss from Castiel. After Dean broke their lips apart, he planted a kiss on the other's forehead then rested his head against his shoulder. They fell asleep like that; The stars and clovers being their own protection as they used each others bodies as warmth for the night.

Castiel was the first one to wake. He blinked open his saphire blue eyes and had to think a moment to remember where he was. It took him noticing Dean sleeping peacefully next to him to remember the night. Cas then quickly looked to the sky, hoping it wasn't yet morning. Thankfully, the sun had only just started to peek out, the first rays of light only just touching the night sky. The village boy scrambled onto his feet, searching for his clothes then pulling them on once they had been found. He was about to leave right then before Dean stirred in his sleep. Castiel felt bad for leaving Dean there, naked and looking oh so sweet lying there in the clover bed. He just wanted to say goodbye, to assure the shapeshifter that he didn't run away the moment he had fallen asleep. He looked so innocent in his sleep, so pure and precious. Cas leaned down, allowing his lips the brush against the sleeping shapeshifters before he ran off to the village, racing the sun back to his house.

* * *

Author's note; -|I've been able to update quicker than I thought I would since my school's been called off because of the apocalyptic polar temperatures. Also thank you to everyone that has read this so far, more is to come soon!|-


	4. Isn't It a Lovely Night?

Castiel didn't return to the woods the next day. He had returned to his house just when his family was first stirring from their sleep, and was able to sneak into his bed and pretend to slumber. He was only lying there for a moment before he saw, with only half closed eyes, Gabriel peek his head in through the door. After he watched his younger brother 'sleep' , he left the room, attempting to shut the door silently behind him. Next he heard his mother beginning to rise, shuffling around the house and waking up her sons. Once she arrived at Castiel's room, she simply knocked on the door, giving her usual wakeup speech before moving on. Cas continued to lie there for a moment before he rolled off his brick hard mattress. He went through his daily morning ritual of changing his clothes, cleaning himself, then making his hair somewhat presentable.

He didn't return the the woods the next day, either.

Even if he had wanted too, he was now under constant surveillance from Gabriel, who was positive Castiel was sneaking out to court with Hale or some other village girl. He continued to defend himself against his older brother's words, though it just encouraged Gabriel to continue with his taunting and questioning. Though Cas knew that wasn't the actual reason he hadn't returned to Dean. Whenever he thought about his time with the shapeshifter, something both warm and distasteful stirred in his stomach. He felt as if he had to go back to those woods, but at the same time Castiel was terrified by the thought. So instead of feeding the part of him that wanted to run back into Dean's embrace in the sheltered forest, Cas hid from it and ignored it. He instead went to helping his mother and brothers with whatever needs had to be met. The days carried on painstakingly slow, Gabriel slowly started to forget about his job of tormenting Castiel with questions and teasing,and Castiel's thoughts about the shapeshifter intensified and became harder to ignore.

Castiel finally snapped about two weeks after not visiting the forest.

One night, he finally decided he would do it. Without bothering to ready himself up, Castiel swung himself effortlessly out of the window, landing not so gracefully on the ground. After he regained his balance, he ran. He ran through the shadows and alleys of his home, moving like a shadow himself until he reached the enterence to the maze of trees. Without a seconds thought, he ran into the forest. The slightly chilled crisp night air nipped at him as his foot fall hit the ground, crunching leaves and snapping stray branches under his overly worn dirt covered shoes. The scenery was all a blur around him, his mind being set on one thing and one thing only; Dean.

The shapeshifter arrived when Castiel had ceased his movement, stopping to catch his breath in the midst of the catacombs of trees. Suddenly he found himself being lifted off the ground then being spun around effortlessly in the air like he weighed no more than a feather. He was placed down on his feet in front of Dean to be greeted with a kiss on the lips. "Castiel, I missed you."

Returning the kiss, Castiel looked up at the shapeshifter's face, even now in the dark light attempting to memorize every detail and every color. "I missed you, too. I missed you so much, Dean."

"I love you." Was the next thing that came out of Dean's mouth, his lips forming the words perfectly.

Relieved that Dean hadn't asked him why he hadn't visited for so long, Castiel was also overjoyed to hear Dean speak those once foreign words. "I love you, too."

Another kiss. Then Dean broke away, a smile staying plastered onto his lips. "Come on, let's find somewhere to sit."

They ended up having to make their own little bed. The ground was damp from the rain that had poured down earlier in the morning, but the two found branches and dry moss to lie upon. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was perfect for them. The stars formed a roof above the canopy of the budding branches, stars painted messily onto the black sheet as clouds rolled across the scene. Dean and Castiel lay side by side, their shoulders pressed against each other as they spoke. Their words came out so effortlessly, as if none of them had to worry about the weight of the words or neither cared if the other heard the most gaurded parts of themselves.

"_The woods are lovely, dark, and deep, _

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep._" Dean ended up repeating effortlessly at some part of the conversation, his fingers laced through Castiel's.

"Where did you hear that from?" Cas asked lightly, removing his gaze that had been glued to the night sky to look at the man next to him.

"A poem." Dean answered simply.

"You like poetry?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. My guilty pleasure, I guess you could say." Dean admitted, rolling over on his side.

"If you don't mind me asking," Castiel started, "Where do you hear it? The poetry, I mean."

"You're not the only visitor that comes into these woods, Cas." Dean said with a smile, "Sometimes hunters repeat them, or poets that have wandered in to think. Children also play here, and they can give me some interesting rhymes."

"What's the full poem? The one you said before about the woods. I wish to hear it." Castiel then asked, scooting closer to the shapeshifter.

"You do? Well, okay." Dean hoped Cas couldn't tell he was actually a bit excited to show off his memorizing skills. He took a breath before he started the verses of the poem. "Whose woods these are I think I know.

His house is in the village, though;

He will not see me stopping here

To watch his woods fill up with snow.

My little horse must think it queer

To stop without a farmhouse near

Between the woods and frozen lake

The darkest evening of the year.

He gives his harness bells a shake

To ask if there is some mistake.

The only other sound's the sweep

Of easy wind and downy flake.

The woods are lovely, dark, and deep,

But I have promises to keep,

And miles to go before I sleep,

And miles to go before I sleep."

There was a moment of silence ony filled with the sounds of crickets and owls singing before Castiel spoke. "Thank you, Dean. That was beautiful."

The shapeshifter gave a shy smile before accepting his praise. The night carried on with talk about poetry, family, and themselves. Their words filled the stillness of the forest with chatter, Castiel described his family, giving clear and occasionally humorous descriptions of his brothers. Dean listened, but rarely gave anything away about himself or his family. The only thing Dean gave away was a story about his little brother Sam, which ended with the shapeshifter adding solemnly that he hadn't seen his brother since Sam was two, and he doubted he would even remember him. Castiel decided not to linger on the topic, and went on to talk about the village he grew up in and stories from his own childhood. They talked and talked for what seemed like forever, as if the night would never end and shelter them forever against the cruel world of reality.

Castiel fell asleep with his head resting on Dean's chest. Dean gently played with his hair as the man slept, his fingers twirling around the strands and petting his head softly. The shapeshifter himself did not sleep, instead he found himself watching the other. Cas looked peaceful in his sleep, he looked young, as if he was a child again with no worries. The lightest and softest smile tugged at the corners of his lips, occasionally his expression shifting as his sleep continued. Just watching him sleep was relaxing, and Dean found himself completely caught up in it to the point where there was nothing else in the world besides Castiel.

A sharp, familiar female voice snapped Dean out of the trance. "Dean Winchester, you have disobeyed me."

* * *

Author's note; |- I apologize that this chapter's a bit short, but it was that or it being painstakingly long. The poem Dean recites is called 'Stoping by Woods on a Snowy Evening' by Robert Frost. In no way am I trying to copy his work or claim it as my own, but I thought that the poem went well with the story. Again, thank you everyone who's read it so far and feel free to send me any feedback! -|


	5. The Wanting Comes In Waves

Dean tensed up at the sound of the all too familiar voice. Only one person knew his last name, and only one person ever used it in a voice like that. His mother. The shapeshifter quickly scrambled away from the sleeping Castiel, stumbling onto his feet. "Mother, I can explain."

His mother stood there in front of him. She was clothed in a flowing dress made from plants and twigs and flowers. Her skin had a greenish tint, a crown made of thorny branches lay upon her head. Roses, tulips, dandelions, and any other flower one could think of was woven through her glowing blonde hair. The expression on her face was one of power; enthralling, demanding, and certain. "Do not explain. I know betrayed me, Dean."

Dean hung his head down, deciding it was best to stay silent.

"I'm more disappointed than anything. I _saved_ you, Dean, and _this _is how you repay me?" Her voice was filled with mock disappointment.

"I'm sorry, mother. But I-" Dean was interrupted before he could finish his statement.

"Do not try to defeand yourself, Dean Winchester. It has been done, and there is no way you can make it up."

The shapeshifter squirmed under his mother's harsh gaze. Well, technically she wasn't his actual mother, but she had saved him and raised him like one would.

"I _saved _you," She repeated, continuing on her rant. "We had made a deal. I would save you from your illness, from that cruel world of men, if you would be one of my children. I gave you immortality, just for a simple price."

Her words were true, painfully true. She had found Dean lying nearly dead at the edge of the forest's river. Since he was in her domain, she felt compelled to heal him. She then granted upon him the gift of immortality, as long as Dean agreed to her terms. The queens terms were simple enough; Dean would turn into a fawn by day, and be able to roam as a man at night. Dean also had to agree to never leave the queen and do whatever she requested. The queen never wanted him to find love, for she thought it would lead him astray from her.

"I know,and I'm greatful for that, but please-" Dean stopped himself this time before he could continue.

"What?" The forest queen snapped, her lips forming a scowl.

"I just want this evening, this is all I ask."

The forest queen pondered this for a moment, soon a cruel smile creeping at her lips before she replied to Dean's request. "Then what do I get?"

"My life." Dean said the words so smoothly, so naturally, as if every moment in his life had lead up to this.

Her smile grew wider, a gleam shining in her color changing kaleidoscope eyes. "Your life for the evening? And are you sure you want to agree on these terms?"

The shapeshifter nodded, his gaze never once wandering up from the moss covered ground. "Yes, I'm positive."

The deal was sealed, and the queen already had a plan formulating in her mind. "You have made a foolish decision, Dean Winchester. I will collect you in the morning. Consider this your debt repaid."

Then she was gone, leaving Dean and Castiel alone once more.

Dean immediately knelt next to the blue eyed villager, shaking him gently. "Cas. Cas, time to wake up."

Castiel rolled over so he was facing Dean, blinking open his eyes. "Dean, what time is it?"

"Just past midnight." He replied softly as Castiel rubbed his own eyes, sitting up.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Cas asked curiously after he had woken up more, now scooting over to sit in Dean's lap.

"Cas, this is the last night I can see you." Dean replied hurriedly, clasping their hands together.

Castiel blinked. "What? Why?"

"I can't tell you. But please, _please,_ don't come here tomorrow, Cas. Do you understand me, you _can't_ come back."

Dean could see Castiel's calculating blue eyes, his mind attempting to make sense of the situation. "But, Dean, I want to see you again. I-" His voice caught.

The shapeshifter tried for a smile, leaning in to steal a kiss. "Please don't cry, Cas. Let's just not think about it and enjoy tonight."

"B-But." Cas took a breath, wiping away a tear that had fell down his cheek. "Okay."

Then just like that, the night carried on. They occupied it with talk of anything and spent the majority of it cradled in each other's arms. The hours flew by way to fast, leaving Castiel crying on Dean's shoulders. "Dean, I don't want you to leave me. I-I don't think I can live without you. I love you."

"I love you, too, but I can't do anything about it. I wish I could, but I can't." Dean stood up, bringing Castiel up with him. "You have to go now, Cas."

After brushing away the fresh tears from his already tear stained face, Castiel leaned in one more time and kissed him. The kiss was salty and probably longer than necessary. They had their arms encircled around the other, eyes closed blissfully as they prolonged the moment for as long as possible. Dean was the first to pull away, his lips leaving Cas's and traveling to his ear. His lips tickled the tender skin as he spoke. "Goodbye, Castiel."

Dean vanished before Castiel could reply, leaving him standing there alone in the midst of the woods as hot tears streamed down his face. In a furious attempt to wipe them off, Castiel started to head back to his house. He took his time, not wanting to return to his family looking as upset and distraught as he was. Cas arrived back to his village even before the sun had peaked out over the horizon. He crept back into his room from his window, immediately plopping down on his bed. No tears came from his eyes, instead he just lay there unmoving. It was as if he was broken, incapable of thought and ability. His whole world felt empty, like there was nothing else that mattered anymore. He didn't move until he felt another presence enter his room. Castiel felt his body tense, preparing to settle into fight or flight mode.

"Hello, Castiel."


	6. The Rake's Song

Going back several years ago, in a town on the opposite side of the river, there lived a widower named Crowley. He married a gorgeous and pure wife in his twenty-first year of living, and overall was incredibly happy. But then the children came. First was red headed Abaddon, for awhile Crowley thought he could tolerate this pest but then came another daughter. Next was Meg and then came the wretched girl Ruby soon after. Crowley felt he was going to tear his hair out once his wife announced that she was bearing yet another child. It was impossible to support all three children and him and his wife. The thought of abandoning his wife there with the little brats struck him at least twice a day.

The birth of Lilith was a tragic one. The wretched girl died on delivery, mercifully taking her mother along with her. Crowley fell into grieving, though mostly all he felt was plain out anger that his wife had left him to provide for the three little rodents. He held a less than satisfactory funeral, burying her six feet in the ground in his backyard. Crowley survived a year supporting him and the girls on a shoestring before he snapped. One day he couldn't take it anymore. It was just so much easier to live by himself, and not to mention more peaceful.

Meg went first. Crowley simply slipped a few leaves of poisonous foxglove leaves onto her plate. She gobbled it up then passed away the next day. Ruby was the easiest of them all. The father simply drew her a bath, and oh so foolishly left the water running, drowning Ruby in the water. Abaddon fought but was more than easily conquered. She was a redheaded furry, but easily put down by Crowley's stronger and more experienced strength. The widower burned his eldest daughter's body, a rush of satisfaction rushing through his veins as she went up in flames.

Crowley felt no remorse. He felt no guilt or grief for his actions, but instead he felt free. No such feeling of being haunted ever followed him, in fact, it never really bothered Crowley. His life was easy now without the pests constantly bickering and needing. It was a relaxing life, though it often did bore him. Needless to say, he was excited when he got an offer from a woman who claimed to be queen of the forest.

It was just past midnight when Crowley had been pacing in his room when a blast of wind hit him. It was a soothing, earth smelling breeze. The widower had quickly turned on his heels, heading over to the open window in his room. With some struggle, he closed the window, but was greeted by another blast of earthy air as he turned back around. There standing behind him was one of the most obscure, but yet beautiful woman, Crowley had ever seen. Her skin had a light greenish tint, and she was wearing a flowing gown made of silk and forest plants. Flowers were woven through her golden hair, a crown made of thorns placed on her head, and her eyes seemed to constantly change colors. One second they were a striking sky blue color and the next they had flicked to a leaf green shade.

When she spoke, the word 'spring time' was the word that first came to his mind. "Crowley." She stated simply, her voice somehow carrying out both a sweet and stern tone.

Crowley was quick to regain himself, pulling a knife out of his belt that he always had carried around with him. "Who the hell are you?"

Her face remained unreadable, unchangeable. "I am the queen of the forest. I am the ground beneath your feet and the willow branches hanging above your head. I am the sweet summer breeze, and the bitter harsh cold-"

The so called queen was interrupted by Crowley. "Yeah, yeah, I get it..." He then mumbled something about dreaming before he continued. "Listen, just tell me what you want, okay, princess?"

"Do not call me that." The queen snapped, her eyes temporarily shifting to a color he could only describe as crimson red.

"Okay, okay, I won't. No hurt feelings here, see?" Crowley quickly covered, throwing in a charming smile for good measure. "So, what is it you want?"

A smile resembling a smirk settled on her lips, one of the only displays of emotion she had shown since she rudely entered Crowley's home. "I have an offer for you, Crowley."

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Yes, he was good at offers and deals, though usually _he _was the one giving them. "What kind of offer?"

The devious smirk stayed plastered on the forest queen's lips. "You see, my son, has fallen prey to this wretched boy named Castiel, I suppose you've heard of him?"

"Castiel Novak? Ah yes, I've heard of him. Quite the charmer. How exactly do I fall into this picture?"

So then the queen explained. She explained how her son had sacrificed his life for a night with the Novak and how she couldn't bear to take her son's life. Instead, she had a plan. Crowley would steal away Castiel, taking the boy out of tue picture and leaving her son at peace. She knew that Dean would never forgive her, but it was better than the alternative.

"So let me get this straight," Crowley started, his mind processing the request. "You want me to steal away your son's boyfriend so you can let on your merry little life with him? And I get to keep Cassie here, and can do whatever I want with him?"

The queen nodded, a smug smile forming on Crowley's expression. "But I have just but one concern, my dear, how do you expect me to get across the river? The current is quite strong, I'm afraid."

"I will calm the river for your voyage." She replied simply.

"Uh huh. And what if your son, Dean, crosses the river to save his beloved?" Crowley questioned.

"I have already informed the river masters of my request. They will calm for you and only you. So if Dean attempts to cross, I am afraid he shall drown." The queen answered a bit sadly.

The widower pretended to ponder this for a moment though he had already made up his mind. He professionally struted across the room to her, holding out a hand for her to shake. "It's a deal, my queen."

* * *

Author's Note- | Only two chapters left... Again, thank you to everyone who has read so far and feel free to leave me any tips/reviews! |


	7. Annan Water

Castiel was knocked out by a swift punch from Crowley. His stunning blue eyes rolled back as his now unconscious body fell slack onto the floor. With a smug and prideful smile lingering on his lips, Crowley picked him up like a trophy then headed as silently as he had entered out of the house. With the first sign of daylight being about an hour away, the widower had plenty of time to sneak out of the village as inconspicuously as he could with a body hanging over his shoulder. Once he entered the woods he was less caring with the transportation of Castiel, and quickly made his way to the roaring river. Just as it had as his journey to the village, the waves parted, making a perfect path for Crowley to cross. The moment his feet had landed on the bank, the water came splashing back down to it's usual roaring chaos. Next was the quick journey to Crowley's own house, which was both close to the shore and well hidden in the forest scenery. Easily carrying the nearly lifeless body, Crowley began to finish his endeavor, his mind once again racing with the possibilities of what he could do to wreck his new prize.

/

Castiel had woken up in some pretty odd place, but when he woke up tied to a chair, the occasion definitely took first place for strangest awakenings. It took a purring accented voice for Cas to remember what had happened before he woke up. "Hello there, Castiel."

At the sound of the voice Castiel was able to locate a man sitting professionally in a chair in front of him, poised as if he was a hawk watching over his prey. Or, a better description, a cat plotting what to do with a new toy. The village boy had a million questions he wanted to ask, the first being 'where's Dean' and the others questioning where he was and who the man staring at him in the uncomfortable way was. "What…?" The weak words finally escaped from his lips, his head unwillingly tilted to the side in wonder.

That's when the man stood up, appearing to be just a bit shorter than Castiel would of been if he too had been standing. He had dull brown eyes and a week old stubble. His eyes were weird, sometimes they would appear to be dead and empty but then the next moment they would be gleaming in a mischievous elfish way that seemed to suit him. "Who am I? Where are you? I'm sure those are few of many questions flowing through your head right now, my angel." He spoke, starting to pace around, mostly around his captive in a predatory way.

Castiel decided it would be safest not to answer. He kept his mouth shut though allowed his eyes to follow the man wherever he went in the room. The shorter man chuckled, stopping next to the chair. "My name is Crowley, thanks for asking." Once again the pacing continued. "You're here because you, you special duck, have somehow managed to piss off the queen of the forest. Sleeping with her son or something like that." The smug smile seemed permanently glued to his lips. "Now, to keep you away, she gave me to you. Very generous of her. Now I have my own angel I can play with."

"Angel? Why do you keep calling me that?" Out of all the questions Cas could have asked, he settled on that one.

"Oh joy, so you can talk. As to your question, why does anyone call anyone anything? I like the name, it suits you." Crowley's features suddenly became darker, more dangerous. "I can pluck out your feathers one by one until your wings are bare." He advanced closer, intimidating Castiel though he kept his gaze matched with his. "I will _wreck _you, angel. I will leave to bleeding and begging on the floor for me to kill you, though I'm not that merciful" A hint of fake charm hit his expression. "You see, I think I'll keep you for a bit. I'll destroy you, _angel, _until you are nothing but a shell of a human. You'll be dead, though still have to suffer with that pulse that you'll quickly learn to hate."

As if to prove his point, Crowley drew out a crooked dagger and gently pressed the tip down on a vein pulsing in Castiel's wrist. He applied just enough pressure to send a shiver of pain up his captive's body as a drop of blood blossomed from his skin. Crowley spoke again, now uncomfortably close to Cas as his voice dropped to a hiss. "Does that hurt you, angel? It's only the beginning, my dear. Only the beginning."

A single word escaped Castiel's lips as he closed his eyes, distracting himself from the pain by thinking about anything besides Crowley and the dagger currently at his wrist. "Dean…"

Another chuckle. "Dean? Ah yes, the shapeshifter. Do you think he'll come to save you? Do you think he actually cares that much?"

Once again Castiel remained silent, earning a deep rumble from Crowley's throat before he backed away, sheathing the dagger back in his belt. "So how about we start with the real fun now?"

/

Dean spent his last hours in the most helpless and weak way he could imagine. After Castiel had left, he just lay there. He lay there staring up at the slowly fading stars and changing sky, waiting for both the morning and his death to come. Morning came quickly, though death wasn't exactly guaranteed. About an hour after the sun had risen into the night sky, the shapeshifter began to suspect something when he was still breathing. Soon he finally willed himself off the ground and started to walk around, which was quickly accompanied by him shouting for his mother, at first questioning but quickly growing to demanding. Finally a choked sob answered him, though his mother was no where in sight. "I- I'm sorry Dean."

The shapeshifter immediately froze, his muscles tensing. "What did you do? _What did you do?" _ His voice started out as a scream, fading into a whisper as he continued.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, my son. I couldn't bear the thought without you I-" Her words were cut off by another sob.

Realization struck Dean's face, his features quickly turning distant and cold. "What did you do to Cas? Where is he?"

"You mustn't go after him, please Dean, you mustn't, I beg of you-"

"_Where is he?"_

There was a pause before the queen answered. "Across the river, at the widower's house. You _can't _cross the river, Dean. You'll drown and there's nothing I can do about it. not anymore."

Dean set off to the river without another word, his mother's pleading and sobbing voice filling his ears as he made his way. Once he made it to the banks, he studied the roaring waves. There was no way he could swim across, there wasn't even a likely chance that if he had a boat he could ride across. The waves were too wild, the rapids dangerous and eager to take any life that dared try to brave them. Without another thought, Dean started with the impossible task he made for himself. Gathering logs, branches, and anything else he could find, that shapeshifter built a lousy but yet somehow stable raft. At first it was just big enough to fit only him, but after a small extension he could only hope that his lover would also be able to fit.

Once again his mother's sobs filled his head. "Dean, you can't cross. Not like this. The only way you can cross safely is-" Her sentence dropped off, as if she decided not to finish it.

"What?" Dean snapped, "What can I do?"

His mother told him, though it was quickly followed with pleas of him to not do it and for him to come back to her. Undoubtedly, Dean ignored them and continued with his new plan. "Oh spirits of these waters, I ask of you to calm."

The gurgling came to a standstill, as if the river wanted to hear the words that the shapeshifter would say. Dean took a breath before continuing, "I give to thee my life for a safe passage. Once more, I wish for you to calm your waves and slow the churn so I can safely cross your waters to get to the other side. In return for this favor, you can take my life once I cross again." He refused to believe the tears threatening to spill over onto his cheek were real as he choked out his final word. "Please."

The river continued to churn, as if it was thinking about his request. Dean's mother continued to scream at him, nearly going into hysterics as the tide suddenly slowed, the rolling waves subsiding into a gentle ramble. Before the shapeshifter could rethink what he had just done, he set his makeshift raft down and sat himself down on it, letting the current push him to the other side. Dean jumped off the raft, quickly taking it out of the water and setting it on the banks as the river suddenly changed back into the roaring and raging monster it had been mere minutes ago. His hazel eyes rested on the fierce river before he snapped them away, setting out in a run to find the widower's house. Quickly he located a small shack like house hidden under a blooming willow, and with no other shelters in sight, Dean decided that it was the place.

Practically breaking down the wooden door, Dean wasn't sure what he should have expected to see when he entered. Castiel was tied to a chair, the bonds on his legs and arms splattered with blood, the ropes on his wrists frayed from a clear struggle. A man stood in front of him with a knife at Cas's throat, slowly turning around as Dean barged in. The shapeshifter had to resist the urge to back away when he saw the widower's expression, mixed with rage and pleasure and something Dean could only describe as insanity gleaming in his eyes. "How nice, you must be Dean. Pleasure you could join us."


	8. The Drowned

Awkwardness hung in the air, Dean standing there in the doorway as Castiel weakly called out his name. Crowley stood there frozen, obviously torn between making another witty comment or attacking the shapeshifter. He eventually straightened his back, keeping the blade placed at his hostages throat. "Well, this is awkward. You see, I was told that you wouldn't be able to cross the river."

Dean was quick with his reply. "Yeah, well, I did."

There was a smug, almost devilish expression on Crowley's lips. "So what's your next move, _shapeshifter?_" He spat the word like it was some kind of poison. "You going to save your boyfriend then ride off on your gallant steed and live happily ever after?"

"That was somewhat the idea." Dean replied, his chest rising and falling in short pants from his run.

Crowley tilted his head in a mocking fashion. "Well dear, I'm afraid that's not going to happen. You see, I think I'll just kill you instead. Much more interesting. Or-" The widower gave a pause, as if a life-changing idea had just struck him. "I can kill you after I destroy your angel here. I'll make you watch as he breaks completely, as he begs for you to save him. Yes, I'll do that instead."

Dean tensed up, his hands clenching into fists. "No you won't." He growled.

The man laughed, an airy laugh that sent a chill down Castiel's spine. Crowley opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when suddenly the oil lamps went out, the only light source then the single stream of sunlight from the single window. Confusion crossed everyone's face as suddenly the wind picked up, an icy drift freezing the air. Then there was a voice that hung in the air, eerie and child like. "Hello father."

Crowley gasped, the smug expression dropping from his face as he turned around quickly on his heels, his eyes filled with both realization and fright. "A-Abaddon?"

Three small ghost like figures flickered in the shadows, their form appearing to be nothing more than whisps of mist. Obviously they were children, though their eyes were hollow and empty. Their faces were sunken and their clothes tattered, hanging loosely on their abused and starved bodies. "Father why did you feed me those leaves?" The middle one cried, her stick like arms clutching her stomach.

"Father you left the water on," The smallest one chided, tears relevant in her voice.

Next the eldest one spoke, her voice harsh and angry, a dangerous edge hanging with her words. "You poisoned and drowned my sisters, _father_, and reduced me to ash."

"But we're back." Meg, the middle girl said, her tone suddenly light.

"Did you really think we'd stay dead, Daddy?" The youngest finally spoke, her tone matching her older sister's.

Abaddon laughed, in a sudden flash her shimmering form appearing next to Crowley. "Your children are all here father, and we want revenge."

Crowley stated at them horrified, his attention now trained on his children and not his captive and the shapeshifter. Castiel watched dumbfounded as Dean started to slowly make his way to the chair his lover was tied to.

"No no, darlings, you don't understand. It was an accident, I didn't think-" Crowley was quick to defend himself, his excuse getting cut short by his two other daughters appearing next to him, Meg interrupting him.

"An accident? We all know this was no accident. We saw how happy you were when you buried us. Didn't even give us a proper burial."

The ghosts of his children were now pulling at his clothes, tugging at his limbs and dragging him slowly away from the chair as their fingers clawed at his skin. "I-I,"

"Goodbye, father." The three girls spoke almost in unison, the words hanging ominously in the air. Dean was now only a foot away from Castiel, silently taking the knife Crowley had just dropped and using it to cut off the ropes restraining Cas. He watched the shapeshifter with blue orbs, Crowley yelling and pleading from behind them as his children sung and chanted.

Just as the last rope fell to the ground, a blood curdling scream came from Crowley as he fell to the floor, his body disappearing in a gust of wind along with the spirits of his three children, the echos of their laughs lingering in the room. Castiel jumped up to his feet, pulling Dean into a tight embrace. "Dean, I thought I'd never see you again."

Keeping his arms wrapped around the other, Dean pulled away slightly, giving Castiel a sad look. "I did too, Cas. I'm glad you're not hurt, well, too much."

Cas gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine, Dean."

The shapeshifter tried to return the smile, though it pained him to do so. How was he supposed to tell Cas that they were going to die on their voyage across the river? Maybe they could stay there in Crowley' cabin forever, away from everyone and everything except for each other. No, Dean had to withhold his end of the bargain. "Uh, Cas. I have something to tell you."

He blinked innocently up at him. "What is it?"

In that moment, Dean knew he couldn't tell him. Not with the way his eyes looked so young and beautiful and fresh. "It's nothing, never mind. I'll tell you when we get back."

Castiel could sense Dean was hiding something, but he decided not to pry. "Oh, alright."

Dean then flashed a smile, lacing their fingers together then tugging at the other's hand. "Come on, let's go."

/

They made their way back to the riverbank hand in hand, Castiel observing the wild rushing waves with obvious worry. "Dean, are you sure it's safe to cross?"

"Of course it is. It was just like this before, and I got over safely." Dean lied.

Cas gave an unbelieving nod, then following Dean's orders to get on the raft. The shapeshifter pushed it into the water, quickly sliding himself onto it. The raft floated there, Dean taking the oar and beginning to paddle them to the other side. His heart was pounding as he desperately tried to keep his features calm, not wanting to worry Cas. "See?" He said, "It's perfectly safe."

Just as the words left his mouth, the rampant current stole away the oar that Dean had been clutching. It swiftly was pulled away from the boat, zipping dangerously fast downstream. Castiel warningly cried out Dean's name.

"It's fine, don't-"

"No, Dean, it's not fine. There's no way we can move now." Panic was in Cas's voice, his eyes wide with alarm. As if it couldn't get any worse, then the tip of the raft slowly but surly began to submerge under the current. The pebbles that had been placed there slipping off into the water. Castiel gave out a cry, lunging forward to rearrange the rocks in an attempt to balance out the raft to keep in from sinking. After several unsuccessful attempts, he threw the rocks into the water with frustration. When he turned back to look at Dean, tears were brimming at his eyes, threatening to spill onto his cheeks. "Dean, we're not going to make it."

"I-" His voice caught before he could reply to his lover. No, no they weren't going to make it. It was no use to lie anymore. "No, no we're not."

"I-I'm sorry, Dean. We've been through so much, just for this-" Castiel had never been one for crying, but at that point the tears refused to go away. He moved himself into the shapeshifter's lap, burying his head into the crook of his neck. Dean moved his hand into Castiel's hair, stroking it as he lifted his chin so their eyes were level with each other. In that moment he decided the last thing he wanted to see was Cas's brilliant blue eyes staring back at him.

"_The woods are lovely, dark, and deep_

_But I have promises to keep_

_And miles to go before I sleep." _ Dean suddenly spoke, his voice soft and soothing.

Castiel blinked, a single tear splashing down onto his cheek. "W-What?"

"You remember, that poem I shared with you in the woods. I-I just remembered it now. Thought it was fitting."

The faintest of smiles pulled at his lips. "Yeah, I guess it is."

There was a breif moment of silence before any of them spoke, nothing but the sound of the ravenous waves pounding against the raft consuming the void.

"Marry me, Cas. Right here, right now. Please." Dean spoke in a whisper, a cry tugging at his voice.

"We're going to drown in less than five minutes, Dean." Cas replied in the same tone, his eyes searching Dean's face.

"Yes, I know. Please, just say yes."

"Yes, Dean Winchester, I will marry you."

The weight of the entire situation was too much for Dean to even try to smile. "Don't we have to say vows or something?"

Cas managed a short nod. "Yes, I believe so. I-I'm afraid I don't know any."

"We'll make it up. Here, I'll start." Dean tilted the other's head slightly, the waves now lapping silently at their ankles. "Castiel Novak, I vow to never leave you. Not even after death. I vow to protect you and to love you."

His eyes were now darting around frantically, taking in every inch of Dean's face that he could. "I-I vow to stay with you forever, Dean. I vow to love you and do anything for you with in my capability."

The waves were growing higher and higher at an alarmingly fast rate. Tears now rolled down both of their cheeks. The forest's son and the village boy sat there in silence, searching each other's eyes, unable to find any words to say to the other. Finally when the water was nearly up to their knees, Castiel spoke in a fast frantic whisper. "Dean, what happens when you die?"

"I-I don't know, Cas." The shapeshifter admitted, cupping Cas's face with his hands. Their raft was now almost completely under the waves, the rapids suddenly quickening.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Then, just as the raft gave way underneath them, a wave just about to crash down upon the two, Dean planted the gentlest of kisses on Castiel's lips. Their lips just ghosted against each other, sealing their vows as the wave fell down on them, submerging them under the river's unforgiving current.

* * *

Author's Note- Well, that's it. Sorry if it wasn't very good but I hope you enjoyed the story! If you have any questions, reviews, critiques, comments, or anything please feel free to share. I would like to thank anyone that has read, favorited, reviewed and im general enjoyed reading! I'll be posting other stories so feel free to read any that are posted in the near future. Thank you once again!


End file.
